


Confusion

by StormyBear30



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF, Kris Allen (Musician)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-18
Updated: 2014-07-18
Packaged: 2018-02-09 09:13:19
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,458
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1977267
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormyBear30/pseuds/StormyBear30
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It all started and ended in confusion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Confusion

Kris had no idea how it was he was sharing an alcohol soaked tongue belonging to one Adam Lambert but as said tongue dove even deeper into his mouth he found that he didn't care. It wasn't like this was the first time he had been kissed by a man. The first time had been when one of his friends in high school was struggling with his sexuality and kissed him to see how it would make him feel. The boy claimed his homosexuality after the kiss had ended but for Kris he felt nothing but friendship. During his short stint in college he found himself drunk kissing a random stranger at a party while his equally drunk friends urged him on. The kiss was sloppy and messy and made him vomit once he was done, but he really never pondered on if it was because he was kissing a man or the fact that he was so drunk he could hardly see straight. With Adam the kiss was wild and all-consuming and Kris wanted it harder and even wilder as he kissed him back with just as much fever. 

It had all started out so innocently. Kris had run into Adam by chance at a record studio where he was laying down background vocals for an up and coming singer. He had been shocked when he walked out into the hallway for a much needed break and literally ran face first into Adam. He had expected dirty looks, maybe even a nasty word or two but what he got instead was a beaming smile and a warm hug. "You've been a shitty friend Kristopher Allen but I forgive you" Was whispered against his ear as the hug shared between them intensified even more. The next thing he knew they were sharing horrible coffee at a nearby cafe as they caught up on each other's lives. Coffee turned into phone calls and texting before turning into the two of them hanging out in person whenever possible. "I'm having a house warming party at my new house next week and I think you should come" Adam said during one of their nightly talks and Kris had agreed readily. 

The party was in full swing once he got there and Adam wasted no time in reintroducing him to the friends he had met during their Idol days as well as multiple new friends Adam had made over the years. The music was loud and the alcohol plenty as Kris allowed himself to immerse into the fun of it all. He deserves it he felt because since his divorce from his wife his life had felt pretty bleak. He laughed, he danced and he drank the countless drinks that Adam's friends constantly plied him with. He had lost track of Adam earlier that evening but he felt anything but alone as he danced with a group of people surrounding him. He wasn't as graceful as they were but he didn't care as he tried to move to the music and forget. 

"Follow my lead" He heard a deep voice breath across his ear as a hard body and strong arms wrapped around his waist from behind. He vaguely remembered being introduced to the man when he first arrived but couldn't remember his name and he didn't care as he did as he was told. "So sexy" He heard next as the arms tightened around him, a certain hardness pressing into his ass. He still didn't care as he pressed even closer into the man’s body, his arms going over his head and around the stranger’s neck as they continued to dance. Kris lost himself for a moment as he enjoyed the warmth of the body behind him but then it was gone and Adam was standing there giving him a look that he couldn’t quite decipher. 

"What are you doing Kris?" He asked with a grin on his face but one that didn't quite reach his eyes. 

"Dancing" He replied with a playful smile as he reached up and wrapped his arms around Adam's neck. "Dance with me" He pleaded playfully as he laid his chin on Adam's chest and stared into his weary eyes. "Dance with me" He repeated as he next rested his cheek against the softness of the shirt he was wearing smiling smugly when Adam complied and wrapped his arms around him. 

"Are you having fun?" Adam questioned as he and Kris swayed back and forth in the middle of the dance floor. 

"I am" Kris replied with a smile as he looked up at Adam once again. "Your friends are so nice" 

"Some are two fucking nice" Adam grunted in reply as he glared across the room at the man who had been dancing with Kris. 

"I'm glad you found me again" Kris slurred as he ran his fingers through the back of Adam's hair as he forced his face closer to his. 

"Yeah?" Adam questioned as he nuzzled Kris's check with his nose. 

"Yeah” Kris replied as he closed his eyes letting his lips ghost across Adam's cheek. Before he knew what was happening Adam's lips were brushing across his own. It was so soft and hesitant and not anywhere near what Kris wanted as he leaned up on his toes and kissed him full on the mouth. 

"Get a room" He heard someone yell behind him and before he could think of a response the scenery was changing and he found himself splayed across a bed with the brunt of Adam's body pressing him into the mattress. 

Previously Kris had always been in charge when it came to sex but as Adam claimed his mouth in a toe curling kiss and his large hands roamed his body there was no doubt who was the dominate. He found he didn't care as he surrendered to Adam as his clothing disappeared and his body was explored by hands and by mouth until he felt he would go mad from all the stimulation. "Adam please" He begged wantonly but he didn't know what he was begging for as Adam continued to taunt and tease him. There was pain and there was pleasure as he was brought to the brink of coming and then drawn back, over and over again until he thought he would go crazy. He had no concept of time as he screamed, whimpered and begged until he got what he had been longing for and then the world around him fell silent. 

When he woke up he had no idea where he was or who the warm breath across his neck belonged to as he attempted to sit up, a painful hiss escaping past his lips at the soreness in his anal area. “Shit…” He whispered as he looked over his shoulder and found Adam’s naked form sprawled out behind him. “Shit…” He whispered again as he tried to recall what had happened and how he had ended up with a pain in his ass and naked as well. Cautiously he removed himself from the bed and tip toed into the bathroom. “Shit…shit…shit…” He muttered as he took a look at himself in the mirror and found an extremely hung over man staring back at him. As quietly as he could he cleaned himself up, creeping back into the room in search of his missing clothing once he was done. After he was dressed he found himself staring down at Adam as he tried to figure out what he should do. On the one hand he wanted to run like hell and never look back and on the other he knew he couldn’t because Adam didn’t deserve that. He had no idea what Adam was going to think or what he was going to say once he woke up but despite his fear he knew he had to face it either way. 

When Adam woke up he felt as if a twenty pound bowling ball was rolling back and forth across his head. He had no idea how he had ended up passed out in his bedroom and he also had no idea whose blurry figure was sitting at the end of his bed as he half way opened his eyes. “Kris…” He yelped once his eyes were fully open and found his reacquainted friend staring back at him. “Fuck…” He groaned as he closed his eyes once again pressing his hand to his forehead in hopes of curbing the pain there. 

“Here” He heard Kris say as he slowly opened his eyes once again and found a bottle of water and two pain relievers in front of his face. “I figured you would need some just as much as I did” He watched Kris shrug as he took the pills and swallowed them down. “Could you maybe cover up” He heard him say next as he placed the empty bottle on the night stand realizing rather quickly that he was fully exposed. 

“We didn’t…” Adam started as he pulled the comforter over his naked body, willing himself to sit up despite the pain still lingering in his head. “I mean…nothing happened between us right” He stammered some more because he truly didn’t recall much from the previous evening. 

“The pain in my ass tells me that we did” Kris tried for a joke but found nothing funny in it as he pulled his knees into his chest, hissing in pain once again as he hit a tender spot. “Is that such a bad thing?” He questioned, tugging at a loose thread on the jeans he had put on earlier. 

“I didn’t force you” Adam cried out as he jumped up off of the bed nearly knocking Kris to the floor as he jerked the comforter with him. 

“I didn’t say that you forced me” Kris shot back in surprise because Adam had a crazed look on his face, one that actually scared him a little. 

“I think you should leave” Adam continued as if he hadn’t heard Kris. “I can’t deal with this so you should leave” He mumbled quickly before locking himself behind the safety of the bathroom door. 

“Adam we need to talk about this” Kris yelled into the wood of the door, closing his eyes at the jolt of pain racing across his own head. “Adam…please don’t do this to me” He whispered as he laid his forehead against the door. “Shit…” He cried out as the door was jerked open and he fell face first into Adam’s naked chest. No words were spoken as they stood there for a few moments neither one of them knowing what to stay as they continued to stare at each other. 

“My clothes are out here” Adam spoke up first as he broke the lock between then and went in search of some clothes to put on” Kris continued to stay silent as he watched Adam’s naked form from across the room, finding himself a bit disappointed once he had dressed and had finally turned to face him. “How do you feel?” Adam questioned with a look of total confusion in his eyes. 

“If I’m being honest I’m a little bit confused” Kris replied truthfully, closing his eyes at the way Adam’s entire body flinched before the confusion turned into a hateful glare. 

“I didn’t force you Kris” Adam shot back. “I may not remember much but I do remember you kissing me first” 

“I never said you forced me” Kris spoke softly, confused not only by Adam’s reaction to what had happened between them but to the fact that he felt he should be freaking out more at the fact that he’d had sex with his friend. Like Adam he didn’t remember everything that had happened the night before but he did clearly remember kissing Adam first and begging like a wonton whore once they had ended up in the bedroom. “What happened between us does it have to be a bad thing?” He asked taking a step forward and then bracing his feet in place when Adam jumped back as if he were about to attack him.

“It was the worst thing that could have happened between us” Adam responded quickly and with an edge of accusation to his voice that hurt Kris more than he wanted to admit. “It’s changed everything now and because of that I think you should leave” 

“So because we’ve had sex we can’t be friends anymore” He concluded despite the fact that Adam hadn’t said the words. 

“I didn’t…”

“Yes I know…you didn’t force me” He cut him off before he could finish the hurtful words again. “So there is no talking through this?” He questioned as he tried to catch Adam’s eyes, shaking his head in sadness when he looked everywhere but at him. With a heavy hearted sigh he moved towards the bedroom door, stopping once he reached its. "It didn't have to be this way you know" He spoke softly but he knew Adam hadn't heard any of it at the slamming of the bathroom door. He wasn't sure what to think or what to do as he dragged himself towards his car. Spotty images played over and over in his mind of the night before. Tears bled from his eyes as he recalled the sights, the sounds and the tastes of Adam. He knew Adam was watching him as he sat behind the wheel of his car, it confirmed when he looked up and found said man watching him from the living room window. His heart shattered into pieces as he watched Adam turn his back on him and walk away because he knew their once renewed friendship was over once and for all. “I love you" He whispered into the confines of the empty car words that shouldn't be true due to their strange relationship but were also true because of it. 

His tears continued to flow as he put the car in reverse and pulled away from Adam's home. Constantly he had to fight the urge to turn around and go back but he knew Adam wouldn't listen. He had seen the determination in his eyes when he had told him to leave the last time. However, the further away Kris drove the more his own determination grew. He would give Adam a few days to come to terms with what had happened between them and then he would prove to him that they could have something between them. If he was being truthful he also had a few things to come to terms with as well but he felt confident enough that everything would work out in the end. 

The End…for now.


End file.
